


Memorial Day

by basketcase1880



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU: All Human, F/M, Memorial Day, Soldier!Jasper, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basketcase1880/pseuds/basketcase1880
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice reminisces about her husband while she thinks he's serving in Afghanistan. Little does she know of the surprise he's about to give her, as does Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing all the Memorial Day posts on Monday, I was inspired to write this. Please excuse any inaccuracies I have included as I am Scottish and we remember our Servicemen and Women in November. Also, despite being from Scotland, I know nothing of the British Army, so the chance that I know anything about the American Army is little to none. I google a lot of stuff in my fics if I have no idea what I'm writing.
> 
> Beta'd by my wonderful friend, Alison, who I owe my high school maths grades to. She is also the one who boots my ass into gear when I doubt my skills.

** Memorial Day **

 

There was one day a year that Alice hated. That day just happened to be today. Memorial Day. The reason for that was her husband was currently serving in Afghanistan, along with her brothers. So, really it was a tough day for the whole of her family.

Normally, she would surround herself with her family on this particular day; give her sisters-in-law the same support they would give her, but not this year. This year she was spending Memorial Day alone, in the park that Jasper, her husband, had proposed to her two years ago. On this day. He had managed to get his leave put forward and made it back stateside a week early and decided to surprise her in the park where she would sing, and he would sometimes join her.

So, Memorial Day 2012, there she was singing with her guitar in the bandstand and she had just finished singing Taylor Swift’s “22” when the chords of Bruno Mars’ “Marry You” could be heard from the back of the crowd. All of a sudden, the crowd parted and there stood her amazing soldier with his own guitar and singing. Asking her to marry him. The minute the song ended, the crowd waited with baited breath for her answer. There was only one obvious answer for Alice and she said it as Jasper slid the ring onto her finger and the crowd cheered.

With that being 2 years ago, Alice decided that she would rather spend Memorial Day at “their spot” with the one tie she has to her absent husband, their unborn child. She found out just a few weeks after Jasper went back to Afghanistan, but had decided to keep it a secret from him until he got back stateside. That was 6 months ago and her family knew, but they were sworn to secrecy from telling any of the soldiers when they wrote to them. All three boys were in the same regiment, so there was to be no news of the pregnancy to Edward or Emmett, Alice’s brothers, for fear they would accidentally let slip of the news. She couldn't wait until Jasper came home in about six weeks.

* * *

Once again, Jasper had had the best news ever. His application to become a Drill Sergeant had been accepted, but they wanted him to start with the next intake of troops in four weeks. This meant that he would get to head home six weeks early, so he set up with the in-laws that he would surprise Alice in a similar way to his proposal two years prior. He knew she would be in the park at “their spot” and he knew exactly what song he was going to sing. Carlisle, his father-in-law had picked him up at the airport and drove him to the park where they traded off luggage for guitar. Wishing him all the luck, Carlisle patted Jasper on the back and drove away. This family reunion was a special one and didn't need any spectators pushing in.

Jasper made his way to the bandstand and as expected, Alice was sitting facing the water, so she had no idea there was anyone behind her. In fact, to Jasper, it looked like she was in her own little world. So, he pulled the guitar strap over his head, made sure his cap hadn’t been displaced by the action and the guitar was tuned before he made his way over to his reason to live.

* * *

Alice thought she was imagining things the minute her brain registered the chords of Michael Bublé’s “Home” start from somewhere behind her, but then she heard that perfect southern drawl start in on the words, she knew she wasn’t hearing things.

_Another summer day_   
_Has come and gone away_   
_In Paris and Rome_   
_But I wanna go home_   
_Mmmmmmmm_   
  
_May be surrounded by_   
_A million people I_   
_Still feel all alone_   
_I just wanna go home_   
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

Alice turned to look over her shoulder, just to make sure that her brain hadn’t gone into meltdown in her desire to see her husband and she was greeted with the most adorable sight she could ever see. There was Jasper, once more in his uniform with his guitar slung over his shoulder as he sang to her.

_And I’ve been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_   
_Each one a line or two_   
_“I’m fine baby, how are you?”_   
_Well I would send them but I know that it’s just not enough_   
_My words were cold and flat_   
_And you deserve more than that_   
  
_Another aeroplane_   
_Another sunny place_   
_I’m lucky, I know_   
_But I wanna go home_   
_Mmmm, I've got to go home_

_Let me go home_   
_I’m just too far from where you are_   
_I wanna come home_

Alice was desperate to run over to her husband, but at the same time she wanted to surprise him with her pregnancy and she knew that if she stood up now the surprise would cause Jasper to stop singing, which she didn't want. She had been without his singing for six months, she wanted to cherish this moment. Luckily, the bench she was sitting on provided her with enough coverage, so she turned around in her seat so she could face him fully and the resulting smile lit up, not only Jasper’s face, but the whole park.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else’s life_   
_It’s like I just stepped outside_   
_When everything was going right_   
_And I know just why you could not_   
_Come along with me_   
_This was not your dream_   
_But you always believed in me_   
  
_Another winter day has come_   
_And gone away_   
_In either Paris or Rome_   
_And I wanna go home_   
_Let me go home_   
  
_And I'm surrounded by_   
_A million people I_   
_Still feel alone_   
_And let me go home_   
_Oh, I miss you, you know_

By this point, Alice had given up on her plan to remain in her seat until the song was over. She needed to be near to her husband, so she carefully got up from her seat and made her way over to him. Just as she expected, her appearance made Jasper forget the last few lines of the song, so she decided to take up where he left off.

_Let me go home_   
_I've had my run_   
_Baby, I’m done_   
_I gotta go home_   
_Let me go home_   
_It'll all be all right_   
_I'll be home tonight_   
_I’m coming back home_

“Alice,” Jasper whispered as he looked up and down her appearance. She was absolutely glowing and he couldn’t love her more than he did in that moment. “Have you got something to tell me?”

“Hey, Jazz,” Alice greeted with just as much adoration and reverence in her voice as Jasper had. “Or should I say ‘daddy’?”

“Daddy?” Jasper asked as he lifted his guitar off so he could hold Alice in his arms. “When did you find out? How far along are you? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't the guys tell me?”

“I wanted to keep it a secret, only family stateside know,” Alice explained as she allowed Jasper to lead her back to the bench. “I found out about two weeks after you went back and I'm about seven months gone. What about you? What brings you home six weeks early?”

“I've been reassigned,” Jasper explained as he placed a loving kiss to Alice’s cheek. “About four months ago in the military papers that get delivered to the bases, there was an advert for Drill Sergeant at Fort Lewis. I knew we were planning on starting a family,” a small smile graced both their lips at that. “And both Emmett and Edward encouraged me to apply. I got word last week that they want me to start in four weeks with the new recruits, so I got told my tour was over and I could come home. I decided to surprise you like I did two years ago, so I planned it all with your mom and dad.”

“Oh, Jazz,” Alice sighed. “That’s amazing news. You'll get to see the baby grow up and we won't have to worry as much about _that_ knock at the door. Thank you so much, baby, and we get to stay close to mom and dad as well.”

“Well, let’s head home for the time being,” Jasper said. “I've got a few messages to pass along and then I want to spend the rest of the night alone with you in our room.”

Alice just smiled and agreed with Jasper’s plan and placed a kiss on his lips before the height difference made it impossible and then they began their walk back to their car. And the start of their future together.


End file.
